Psicomagia
by Nivva
Summary: Después de la guerra, Susan Bones quiere rehacer su vida. Sin embargo, las pesadillas no la dejan en paz. Al buscar la ayuda de una psicomaga (una psicóloga bruja) su camino se cruza con el de Leanne. Juntas pretenderán construir algo mejor que lo que pasaron... mientras se cierne sobre ellas la amenaza de un futuro oscuro.


_**El concepto de "psicomagia" tratado en esta historia no está de forma alguna relacionado con ninguna otra cosa preexistente con la cual comparta nombre.**_

_'_

_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black ~ Prompt #57_

'

'

**_Psicomagia_**

**[Susan]**

Avanza dando tumbos y el suelo tiembla bajo sus pies. Cae polvo sobre su cabeza y teme que el techo vaya a derrumbarse sobre ella. Haces de luz de todos los colores atraviesan el espacio en todas direcciones y muchos de ellos pasan peligrosamente cerca suyo. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, es el estruendo ensordecedor; gritos, explosiones, gemidos de dolor e incluso distantes aullidos amenazan con perforarle los tímpanos y dejarla aún más aturdida.

O al menos cree que es lo peor hasta que ve los cuerpos.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumenta y siente que su corazón estallará dentro de su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor da vueltas y siente que está alcanzando el límite de qué tan fuerte puede ser, de qué tanto puede aguantar. Sus músculos arden, el agotamiento la consume y la muerte está a su acecho, junto a ella, sobre demasiadas personas caídas en su camino a través del castillo.

Una cabellera rubia llama su atención y se detiene en seco, como su corazón. Hannah está echada a un costado del corredor, inmóvil. Se echa a su lado con torpeza y la sacude con suavidad. Susan siente el pánico recorrer sus extremidades como una corriente eléctrica que las adormece.

Siente su cerebro derrumbarse como las paredes de piedra.

Entonces Hannah se mueve.

Siente las lágrimas cruzar la mugre en sus mejillas mientras la ayuda a incorporarse. Debe llevarla a un lugar seguro. No puede perderla así.

Si es que siquiera queda algún lugar seguro.

Concentra todas sus fuerzas restantes en cargar parte del peso de Hannah, que renguea, suelta quejidos por lo bajo con cada paso que da y parece al borde de desfallecer.

Avanzan demasiado lento y los aullidos se oyen cada vez más próximos. Susan mira a su alrededor pero no ve a quién pedirle ayuda. Nadie está lo suficientemente cerca y todos están enfocados en sobrevivir.

Los gruñidos a la vuelta del corredor le ponen la piel de gallina.

Ya casi las alcanzan.

Cuando están por llegar a la próxima esquina dos mortífagos encapuchados aparecen corriendo y al verlas se detienen.

Llevan máscaras, pero de todas formas Susan _sabe_ que sonríen al levantar sus varitas en su dirección.

Todavía siente sus brazos entumecidos y en esa fracción de segundo comprende que no podrá contrarrestar sus maldiciones a tiempo.

'

'

Un grito la despierta de forma abrupta y tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que fue su propia voz. Parpadea con rapidez y sus ojos se van acostumbrando a la oscuridad que la envuelve hasta que logra vislumbrar dónde se encuentra.

Incluso tras descubrir que está en su habitación, sola, a salvo, su respiración agitada parece estar fuera de su control. Se esfuerza en calmarse y se abraza a sí misma, temblando. Pasados unos minutos lo logra.

Se levanta de la cama con cuidado y se encamina hacia la puerta sin encender ninguna luz. Cruza el pasillo en el remerón que utiliza como camisón y descalza. Se detiene frente a una puerta en el otro extremo del mismo y golpea con suavidad.

—¿Hannah? —musita Susan.

Silencio.

—¿Hannah? —vuelve a decir, con la voz algo quebrada.

Tras unos momentos la puerta se abre y una apenas despierta Hannah la mira y parpadea varias veces. Sin mediar palabra extiende los brazos y deja que Susan le dé un abrazo de oso. Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando comienza a sollozar.

—Otra... otra vez... —balbucea por lo bajo.

—Ya está —la consuela Hannah, todavía abrazándola—. Estoy aquí.

'

'

Hannah deja una taza humeante sobre la mesa, frente a Susan, que tiene pinta de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, y se sienta a su lado, sosteniendo entre sus manos su propia taza de té. Susan mira con fijeza las tostadas frente a ella, absorta.

Hannah suspira y se incorpora, inquieta. Mira a su alrededor sin saber con qué hacer.

A través de una ventana junto a la mesita redonda junto a la que se sientan se cuela una tenue luz dorada. Unas macetas con diversos tipos de plantas, tanto mágicas como regulares, adornan el alféizar. Hannah agita una vez su varita y una pequeña regadora plateada flota sobre ellas y las riega. Le lanza una mirada de soslayo a Susan y se sienta nuevamente. Acomoda unos papeles sobre la mesa a un costado y se acerca su taza.

—¿Pudiste dormir un poco más? —pregunta.

Susan se encoge de hombros.

—Un poco.

Varias preguntas flotan en el aire entre ellas, esperando ser realizadas.

—¿Y tú pudiste estudiar algo? —pregunta Susan.

—Anoche después de la cena, sí. No aguanté mucho despierta, estaba demasiado cansada —responde Hannah. Se acomoda un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y mira directamente a Susan—. Su...

Susan no alza la vista.

—Su, necesito que me prestes atención un segundo. Es importante.

—Siempre te presto atención.

Hannah vuelve a suspirar de forma sutil.

—Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y... por lo tanto no puedo estar indiferente ante cómo estás. No puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada mientras estás tan... tan...

Susan tiene los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Tan...?

—Mira, Su —dice Hannah—, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Para ayudarte como pueda, ¿sí? Si necesitas dónde quedarte, si necesitas ayuda económica, una taza de té, un hombro... eso siempre. Sólo que realmente creo que necesitas un tipo de ayuda que yo no puedo darte.

—Ya te dije que no la primera vez que lo propusiste, Hannah.

—Me reservo mi derecho a insistir —se ataja ella, con una ceja apenas alzada y el gesto serio—. ¿Qué te detiene?

Susan no responde. Traga saliva con dificultad. Finalmente habla.

—Tengo miedo.

Hannah aguarda.

—Si voy, reviviré todo otra vez.

—Si no vas, seguirás reviviéndolo todas las noches —replicó Hannah con suavidad.

—Hannah —Susan se inclinó hacia ella, luciendo más demacrada que antes—, hay algo más.

Hannah aparta la mirada, incómoda.

—Tú también lo has notado, ¿no? —continúa Susan—. Realmente creo que pronto se podría ir todo a la mierda.

Sus tazas ignoradas ya no humean. De repente el espacio se siente más frío que antes.

—No necesariament...

—Hannah —la interrumpe Susan—. No quiero estar en terapia en el momento en que todo se vaya al carajo.

Hannah bufa.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a detener una guerra inminente tú sola, y además en un momento de tu vida en el que... en el que...?

—¿...en el que apenas puedo lidiar conmigo misma? —completa Susan—. No tienes que echarle azúcar a todo lo que dices cuando hablas conmigo.

—Lo siento —musita Hannah. Apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y se agarra la frente con las manos.

—Quiero hacer algo. No sé qué. Y me motiva más para salir de la cama que cualquier otra cosa.

—Su...

Susan hace fuerza para contener las lágrimas de bronca.

—Su —la insta Hannah.

—Sí quiero estar bien —dice ella con la voz quebrada—. No puedo tolerar la idea de volver ahí... de volver a pasar por algo así.

—Entonces, Su, seamos honestas —Hannah junta valor para continuar—. Si ocurre... ¿es así como te encontrará lo que tenga que venir?

Susan suspira y se desliza un poco en su silla, derrotada.

'

'

La puerta de entrada al edificio –una casa como cualquiera de las otras casas del relativamente céntrico barrio londinense– luce ordinaria, por lo que Susan duda un momento antes de golpear. ¿Y si Hannah le había pasado mal la información y se trataba de un consultorio muggle típico?

Aunque, pensó, no sería del todo terrible. Pero no estaba muy acostumbrada a las cosas muggle, la hacían sentir una suerte de incomodidad que podría serle contraproducente en el tratamiento.

O quizás sólo seguía dando vueltas mentales para esquivar el asunto.

Mientras espera que alguien responda, su mente divaga hacia su madre, muggle. Ella había sido la que se había adaptado todo lo posible a una familia mágica, y no al revés, tal vez deseosa de adentrarse en un mundo tan distinto al que conocía, al punto de que Susan nunca había estado demasiado en contacto con el lado materno de su familia. Le preguntaría de no ser porque había fallecido el año pasado, víctima de una enfermedad más allá de los límites de las definiciones "muggle" y "mágica", porque ni ciencia ni magia supieron salvarla.

Su padre se había comenzado a apagar con velocidad cuando Voldemort asesinó a sus padres, hermanos y sobrinos. La muerte de su esposa no fue más que el sello final para un pobre hombre que existía en la carcaza de lo que alguna vez fue.

Y luego estaba ella, que sentía que los había perdido a todos y estaba condenada a constantemente soñar que perdía a quienes todavía seguían allí. Si cerraba los ojos un momento, si fallaba, si no llegaba a reaccionar a tiempo... una impotencia paralizante.

—Bueno, creo que le has dedicado un buen tiempo a analizar tu situación, ¿no crees, Susan? —preguntó la mujer sentada frente a ella. Debía rondar los sesenta años, vestía chales de diferentes tonos de azul y tenía el cabello plateado largo y trenzado de forma floja hacia un costado. Sus penetrantes ojos negros la examinaban a través de unos grandes anteojos circulares.

—A veces creo que si lo pienso lo suficiente podré entender las cosas lo suficiente como para arreglarlas —responde Susan con un tono monótono.

La psicomaga suspira. Por un momento, su mirada parece querer decir "Ojalá, querida. Ojalá".

'

'

En ocasiones Susan deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se queda inmóvil, tildada, sin poder reaccionar bien, durante un buen rato. Por ejemplo, frente a la góndola de un supermercado muggle o caminando por la calle. No es como aquellas veces en que su cerebro está prendido fuego, pero sí siente como si tuviera doxies rebotando en él que no la dejan pensar con claridad.

Y entonces se siente extremadamente exhausta.

'

'

Las noches son lo peor. Es entonces cuando los dementores invisibles que la persiguen se despiertan, se agitan, se dan un festín con ella.

'

'

La psicomaga es una bruja hija de muggles.

En lo que concierne a la comunidad mágica, es toda una rareza. Si el término terapia sigue pareciendo una mala palabra para muchos muggles, lo es todavía más para demasiados magos y brujas, porque encima es "cosa de muggles". Por lo que profesionales como ella, formadas en psicología y las ciencias medicinales no mágicas y las artes curativas mágicas, son consideradas un híbrido hasta de mal gusto, y escasean.

Susan detesta admitirse a sí misma que por dentro un poco esperaba que con un par de encantamientos que jamás podría comprender la psicomaga lograra curarla. Total, que mezclando magia en la ecuación, podrían ahorrarse tiempo de tratamiento, ¿o no?

Bueno, no.

Pero sí tiene sus ventajas.

Lejos de ser como... ¿cómo le llamaban los muggles a eso? ¿La homeopatata? Lo que fuera, la psicomagia efectivamente parecía combinar lo mejor de ambos mundos, e incluyendo conceptos tanto de la psiquiatría como de la botánica y las pociones, pronto Susan se encuentra con que la toma de ciertos brebajes acompaña su proceso. "Balancearán algunas cosas", le había dicho la psicomaga, y le guiñó un ojo.

Sólo han transcurrido dos semanas –dos sesiones–, y si bien siente una cierta, ínfima, tranquilidad por al menos haber comenzado, Susan presiente que todavía tiene un largo, largo camino por delante.

Pero al menos tiene tiempo por delante.

No como aquellos cuerpos que ve cuando cierra los ojos.

¿Por qué ella sí y ellos no? ¿Por qué ellos sí y ella no?

'

'

La primera vez que se cruza a otro paciente de su psicomaga es cuando llega, temprano, para su tercera sesión. Y ella le suena, le suena muchísimo de alguna otra parte.

'

'

'

**[Leanne]**

Leanne se encuentra en distintos lugares y generalmente no sabe bien cómo llegó allí. Sólo se sabe muy afortunada de contar con un par de personas —como Katie— que entienden, aunque sea de forma parcial, por lo que está pasando.

No ha durado en ningún trabajo, tampoco estudiando. No ve a su familia a menudo, ni tampoco a sus otras amistades. Sí recorre la ciudad, si bien luego no recuerda sus paseos. Ha conocido más puentes, callejones, plazas y recovecos de la ciudad de los que le gustaría admitir. O de los que siquiera podría enumerar.

Sólo sabe que, variando un poco de lugar o de licor, la secuencia suele ser la misma. El dolor de cabeza que le parte el cráneo, los vómitos, el malestar en sus músculos, también.

Katie está furiosa. De hecho, siempre lo está. Ella tampoco dura en ningún lado. Estalla demasiado, todo el tiempo, y Leanne la entiende muchísimo, aunque no sea su ira lo que lleve fuera de control.

La furia de Katie la salva, quizás, el día en que su amiga la rescata por enésima vez del banco de una plazoleta y poco más la lleva a rastras a ver a su psicomaga.

Pero es tan difícil pensar en salvación cuando el existir es el infierno.

Sigue adelante por inercia.

Y por personas como Katie.

Y por vodka de fuego.

Algo es algo.

'

'

'

**[dos semanas]**

Susan siente un vuelco en el estómago cuando reconoce a Leanne. La última vez que se cruzó a su compañera de curso —pero de Gryffindor— fue anterior a la batalla, muy seguramente en un pasillo soleado junto al patio de Transformaciones, con su amiga rubia la del equipo de quidditch, charlando risueñas. Ella misma, en aquella escena hipotética, conversaba de forma despreocupada con Hannah y con Justin, y su mayores preocupaciones eran saber si su amigo también gustaba en secreto de ella y si había pasado o no el temible examen de la profesora Sinistra.

Es un pantallazo veloz y doloroso a momentos que parecen pertenecer a tiempos demasiado lejanos en todo sentido.

De hecho, no puede evitar que lo primero que se cruce por su mente es "Bueno, al menos ella sobrevivió".

No había forma de que memorizara todos los nombres de los caídos.

Tampoco había forma de que olvidara muchos de sus rostros.

Leanne.

Ni siquiera recordaba su apellido.

Leanne sale del consultorio con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Cruzan miradas por un instante y se reconocen más allá de como viejas compañeras de colegio, sino como sobrevivientes.

Y se reconocen rotas.

'

'

'

**[tres meses]**

Leanne ha comenzado a morderse las uñas de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ya lleva sobria un mes entero.

Algo es algo.

Se ha vuelto a cruzar a Susan, la de Hufflepuff, en varias ocasiones. Siente una genuina curiosidad por ella —¿tú tampoco puedes dormir bien?, ¿es el alcohol, también?, ¿es algo peor?, ¿también te consume la culpa?— desde hace tiempo, pero recién comienza a sentir cómo poco a poco puede salir de su letargo.

La quiere invitar a tomar un trago —¿y si vamos al bar de la vuelta y mandamos a todos a cagar?—, pero luego recuerda que mejor no.

Y la invita a tomar un café.

'

'

Susan no debería alegrarse tanto de encontrar a otra persona miserable como ella. Después de todo, tampoco es difícil. No son las únicas, ni las que peor lo llevan, ni de cerca. Pero encontrarse de esa forma es un alivio, porque no se buscaron.

Simplemente... allí estaban.

Y así, juntas, es más fácil.

'

'

'

**[siete meses]**

Estúpida psicomaga. Leanne detesta que tenga razón, pero aunque nadie pueda cargar su mierda por ella, sí es cierto que si te dan una mano pesa menos.

Susan sonríe a veces. Le gusta tomarle la mano a Leanne cuando salen. Se siente más ligera.

'

'

'

**[once meses]**

Al contrario que antes, ahora Leanne siente todo más cuando está sobria. Lo malo, sí, pero también lo que le cosquillea en el estómago cuando ve a Susan.

Ni quiere imaginarse cuánto se ha gastado en salir a tomar un café con ella prácticamente cada vez que Susan sale de terapia. Le dejó la psicomaga a ella y decidió acudir a alguien más. Ya no se sentía correcto ir a la misma, no dado su nuevo contexto.

Ya le pagará a Katie lo que ella le ha prestado. Ahora que tiene trabajo —en una florería preciosa, mitad muggle mitad mágica, si sabes dónde mirar—, las cosas son diferentes. Todo parece mejorar.

Lento. Pero mejora.

'

'

Susan puede dormir. Al menos la mayoría de la veces.

El calor humano no es ninguna cura mágica... pero realmente ayuda sentir a Leanne junto a ella cuando despierta envuelta en el frío y la oscuridad. En sus labios encuentra el patronus más potente.

'

'

Ya habiendo cometido el error de pretender estudiar derecho mágico con la mente enferma, sabe que tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma. Una o dos materias por el momento podrían funcionar.

Leanne, por su parte, prefiere esperar. De todas formas concurre la academia de derecho cuando pasa a buscar a Susan después de clase. Le gusta tener algo que hacer. Le gusta tener alguien que, por sólo ser, la motive.

'

'

'

**[un año: cuando todo se fue al carajo]**

Susan detesta haber tenido la razón.

También detesta que se le recuerde lo aterradoramente efímero de las cosas.

Un día hay futuro, un día hay sol, un día hay academia de derecho mágico, florería, tardes de cafés y psicomagia.

Y luego ya no.

Así de estúpido como suena.

Como escribir en un papel, tachar, corregir, contradecir.

Así de fácil.

Un día está Hannah, al otro no.

Así de fácil.

'

'

Leanne recuerda llegar al alba.

Recuerda, y muy vívidamente, el espeso humo negro elevándose.

Los vidrios rotos en un millón de pedacitos, esparcidos sobre el pavimento, entre las hojas y los pétalos y los restos de macetas.

El silencio ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza.

La presencia de uno de los primeros fuegos que se llevarían todo.

'

'

Katie le dice algo sobre una Orden, pero Susan no entiende nada. Las palabras que entran por sus oídos se aglomeran en su mente y pierden sentido.

Otra vez la taquicardia. Otra vez hiperventila.

Katie dice que no puede permanecer. Susan entiende que tomará la decisión que Hannah no pudo. Katie dice que juntas, las tres, podrían huir, podrían sobrevivir, podrían encontrar a Hannah.

Pero ¿cómo hallarla si afuera todo es caos, y adentro también?

'

'

Leanne sabe que el sentir que tienen opción no es más que una ilusión.

Pero incluso así se permite creer que ha decidido lo único que le dejaría seguir adelante. Mientras esté con Susan, podrá seguir adelante.

O intentarlo.

Esta vez, la oscuridad las resguarda.

Esta vez, no están solas en el frío.

Aunque a donde sea que vayan parezca seguirlas el rastro del fuego, están en movimiento.

Se toman de la mano y así el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros pesa la mitad.


End file.
